


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by kcracken



Series: OTP Prompt Vignettes [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Hockey, M/M, Marching Band, being dads, sporting events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four vignettes (yeah, I know, but they're pretty lengthy) based on the OTP prompt: sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've had most of this written for a long time. I was trying to get another one added to it, but it just wouldn't work out. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but when you're dealing with serious writer's block, it is pretty irritating. I wanted to get this out so people could enjoy it. And I'm a hockey fan, so no apologies for all the hockey related stuff. (AND, the first one was written BEFORE Sharpie got traded, thanks.)

**Jon/Pete**

“Dude! Holy shit! I can’t believe we’re actually _here_!” Pete gawked at the front of the United Center, Michael Jordan forever immortalized in brass nearby in his spread eagle leap with tongue out. He wasn’t wearing a Chicago Bulls jersey though; he had on his prized Patrick Sharp Blackhawks jersey. 

Jon smiled, dressed in his own Bobby Hull jersey that had been his father’s. He was happy that Pete was so excited. Pete had been more depressed right before they left for Chicago. They’d been dating for a year and Jon had thought that maybe they should take a trip back home and meet each other’s family. His mom had been excited to meet Pete. Unfortunately, Pete wasn’t quite the same, though by the time they arrived, the car packed with them, Hemmingway and a week’s worth of clothes, he was finally used to the idea.

It had taken a bit to convince Pete to take his Blackhawks jersey. It was the middle of March and still cold outside, but the jersey was a prized possession of Pete’s and he didn’t want to lose it or anything. But Jon had planned this outing before he even mentioned going to Chicago to him. He’d called the owner of the animal shelter he’d worked for when he was in high school who had connections with the Blackhawks. They’d arranged everything and Jon knew Pete was going to just shit himself by the time the night was over.

The doors weren’t quite open yet, so they walked around, took pictures with the Jordan statue and took in everything. The game was against the Detroit Red Wings, the Blackhawks biggest rival, so there were fans of the other team around, too. Thankfully everyone was on their best behavior and they got into the stadium unscathed.

Pete closed his eyes and took a deep breath when they stepped through to head towards their seats. He loved the smell of fresh ice. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jon walking down the long stairs towards the glass. He quickly caught up and tried to look over the other man’s shoulder to see their seats.

Jon suddenly stopped and Pete ran into him. The younger man couldn’t help but grin. He stopped right at the glass and pointed at the two front seats to his right. “These are ours.”

Pete looked from Jon to the ice to the seats and back to the ice. “We… we’re on the fucking glass?” he asked in complete surprise. When Jon nodded, he pounced on his boyfriend like an animé character. “Holy fucking shit! I can’t believe you got rink side seats! I fucking love you, Jon Walker.”

Jon was laughing now. “I know,” he said with a huge grin. “The animal shelter I used to work for here is the one the ‘Hawks use for their calendar. I just called in a favor.”

Pete kissed Jon’s cheek then turned to press against the glass. The lights had just gone up and the teams were coming out for warm ups. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Jon sat beside him and wished he’d thought to bring his camera.

The game was down to the wire exciting. They’d sung along to “Chelsea Dagger” five times, the last being at almost the end of overtime when Sharp passed the puck to Kane, who tossed it past a diving goalie. The building erupted. You would have thought they’d just won the Stanley Cup.

Jon led the way out, though he wasn’t going out of the building. He grabbed Pete’s hand and dragged him to where a man in a suit was standing. When they arrived, the man’s eyes lit up and he reached out a hand towards Jon. “Jon Walker, you sly dog. I almost didn’t believe it when I saw your name on the list.”

Jon shook the man’s hand and grinned. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Andrew, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Pete. Pete, this is Andrew. He works for the team and is going to escort us down to hopefully meet some of the players.”

Pete smiled and shook Andrew’s hand, but his face turned to one of wonder when Jon kept speaking. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Andrew laughed. “Not at all. That’s a pretty sweet sweater you’ve got on there.”

Pete’s smile suddenly took over his entire face. “Oh hell yes. I love Sharpie.”

“Then maybe I’ll have to get him to come talk to you.” Andrew turned to walk down the stairs, leaving a stunned Pete behind.

Jon just chuckled and took Pete’s hand, leading him behind Andrew. He noticed the Red Wings players heading towards their bus and stopped Pete to make sure he saw. They both stood in awe as some of the greatest hockey players passed them. When they all were gone, Andrew led them to a hallway near the locker room.

“Holy fuck,” Pete said in awe. “Just think, Michael Jordan has walked these halls. And so many great hockey players, too.”

“Bulls fan, too?” Andrew asked.

“I grew up in Wilmette,” Pete replied. “Fuck yeah, I’m a Bulls fan.”

“Okay, then where do your baseball loyalties lie?”

“Dude,” Pete scoffed, “two different leagues. I love both.”

Andrew laughed again. “Wait here and I’ll see if I can find someone.” He disappeared behind the doors that led to the Blackhawks locker room.

“Do you really think he can get Sharpie to come out here?” Pete asked quietly as he slipped his hand into Jon’s, holding tightly.

Jon could feel Pete’s nervousness. It was positively palpable. “Hey,” Jon said, turning to face the other man, “these guys are just people like us. Patrick loves his family and his pets, just like we do. There’s no reason to be worried.”

Pete nodded and watched the door while shifting from foot to foot. Every time the door opened, he froze in place but it was only another media person. Eventually players started coming out. Most of them nodded a greeting to the two of them as they passed. Then a familiar face came out and Pete stopped breathing.

Jonathan Toews looked directly at Jon and smiled. “Jon Walker! I heard you were around.” The captain came over and shook Jon’s hand. “We miss you at the calendar shoots, man. Nobody is as good as you in calming the animals down.”

“That’s an understatement,” Pete blurted out then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Jon smiled fondly and reached to pull Pete’s hand away from his mouth. “Thanks, Jonathan. This is Pete, my boyfriend. We just came into town to see our families.”

Jonathan smiled at Pete and held out his hand. “A pleasure, Pete. So you’re from Chicago, too?”

Pete nodded and shook Jonathan’s hand. “You are so awesome at hockey,” he babbled then slapped his forehead with his other hand. 

Jonathan just chuckled. “Thanks. I’m glad someone sees my ability.” Looking at Jon, he winked. “He’s a keeper. And I’ve gotta go. I’ve got some family waiting on me.”

“No problem,” Jon replied. “Thanks for stopping.”

Jonathan moved off and the door opened again, this time revealing Patrick Sharp looking handsome with a bright smile. “I almost didn’t believe Andrew when he said you were here!” Sharp moved over to hug Jon. “We got a kitten from the shelter. Madelyn loves him.”

“That’s great,” Jon said. “So, Pete, this is Sharpie. Patrick, this is my boyfriend, Pete.”

“Nice jersey there, Pete,” Patrick said with a smile. “Have you ever gotten it signed?”

Pete sputtered and shook his head. He was in such awe that he couldn’t speak at all.

Jon produced a pen from somewhere and turned Pete around as he handed the pen to Patrick. “Have you ever thought about getting a promo deal with Sharpie?” he asked as he held Pete’s hand.

Patrick laughed as he took the top off the pen and quickly signed the back of Pete’s jersey. “Actually, yes, but they didn’t want to just represent one sport when everyone uses them.”

Jon pulled Pete back around after Patrick finished signing. “I think you broke him, Sharpie,” he said with a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Patrick replied. “It was great seeing you, but the family is waiting. Nice to meet you, Pete.” He turned and headed out of the stadium.

Pete was still standing there in awe. He hadn’t said a word the entire time. Jon was starting to get worried when Pete suddenly turned and threw his arms around his neck. “I can’t believe I froze up like that. Oh my God, that was amazing.” He grabbed at his jersey, trying to pull it around to see the signature.

Jon laughed and smacked at his hand. “You can look at it when we get home,” he said as he took Pete’s hand and led him towards the exit. “So, did you have a good time tonight?”

Pete’s face split apart with a huge smile. “Fuck yes. Best. Night. EVER.”

 

**Pete/Bronx/Saint/Patrick/Declan**

Patrick held Declan’s hand, struggling with the bag and chair hanging awkwardly on his shoulder, as they walked across the field towards where he could see Pete pacing the sidelines of the soccer field. He saw Saint nearby playing quietly with a ball of his own. When they got close enough, Declan tugged on Patrick’s hand, wanting to run ahead. 

“Unca Pete!” Declan called out, still pulling his father along.

Pete stopped and turned towards the sound. His grin lit up his entire face. Turning to where Saint was playing, he called to his son. “D’s here, kiddo.”

Saint snapped his head around and grinned as he stood up to run towards his best friend. Declan had slipped his hand out of his father’s and ran ahead, crashing into the other boy. They tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Patrick sighed as he dropped the cooler beside Pete’s things. He next pulled the chair out and sat down huffing and puffing. He really couldn’t understand how anyone, mom or dad, had any energy when trying to keep up with a three year old.

“Tired?” Pete asked as he turned his attention back to the field. Bronx was dribbling the ball up the sideline, slipping around defenders and poking the ball between their legs. Father and son had matching shit eating grins on their faces.

Patrick had taken his hat off and was fanning himself with it. “Right, you have an eight year old and a three year old. You can’t tell me that it isn’t tiring trying to keep up with _both_ of them.”

“You just need more practice,” Pete replied. Bronx kicked the ball towards the net, but it went off the crossbar. “Post hate!” he screamed. “Keep going, Bronx!”

Patrick watched Pete’s older son glance back and give a small wave before getting his mind back on the game. “What’s the score?” he asked as he replaced his hat back on his head and looked over at Declan and Saint. The two boys were now engrossed in the game on the field.

“Nuthin’, nuthin’. That shot by B was probably the closest either team has come to scoring.” Pete moved to sit in the chair beside Patrick. He loved that his best friend came to watch Bronx play soccer. It gave them time to catch up a little. Of course their conversations always led to talk about work.

They had been talking about the new album when suddenly Saint squealed. “Bwonx!” he yelled, pointing at the field.

Pete and Patrick looked up to see Bronx sprinting down the field on a breakaway. There was one defender coming up behind him and the goal in front of him. He put his foot on the ball to stop its momentum and watched the defender stumble past him. Kicking the ball diagonally from him, Bronx sprinted over and put everything he had into the next kick.

The goalie never had a chance. The ball went into the top corner of the net, well over the kid’s head. The last seconds ticked off of the clock and the game was over. Bronx had won the game!

Pete began sprinting across the field towards his oldest son. Patrick smiled until he saw Saint and Declan running behind him. He dashed to pick up the young boys and keep them from getting pulled into the dogpile that was now happening to Bronx. Smiling, he saw Pete in the middle, a huge grin on his face. 

A few moments later, Pete and Bronx worked their way out of the pile and headed towards them. Patrick let go of the two boys and they ran to tackle the older boy. Pete walked up to him and thumped him on the back. “He shoots just like his dear old dad,” he said.

Patrick laughed and nodded. “Yeah, let’s hope that is about all he got from you.”

Pete pouted and was about to reply when the boys walked up. “Uncle Pat, you and D will come have pizza with us, right?” Bronx asked excitedly.

“And miss celebrating your awesome goal? Not a chance.” Patrick ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Awesome!” Bronx ran back towards his team to get his things.

Pete’s pout had turned into a smirk. “Yeah, and you’re infatuated with him as much as you are me,” he teased. “Okay Saint, you and D pick up your toys and we’ll go get pizza with Bronx and the team.”

The young boys cheered and Patrick just chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

 

**Ryan/Ray**

‘You’re the first person I’ve dated who actually _wants_ to come to one of my hockey games,” Ryan called from the bathroom where he was finishing dressing and making sure all of his pads were in his bag. Zipping up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out into the bedroom, smiling at Ray.

The guitarist shrugged. “I like hockey and I like you, so…”

Ryan felt his face heating up. He reached out his hand towards his boyfriend to cover his embarrassment. “We need to get going so I’m not late.”

“Can’t have the star player being late,” Ray replied with a grin.

“Stop it,” Ryan laughed, kissing the other man’s cheek and blushing furiously as they headed out.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the rink. Hockey was the one sport Ryan could play really well, so he liked living near the rink. That way he could go skate whenever he wanted. Ray went to grab his bag, but he got to it first. “Really, I’ve got it,” he said, blushing again.

Ray just shrugged and closed the car door. “Just trying to be a gentleman,” he replied with a smile.

Ryan wondered what the hell he had done to deserve having someone so amazing in his life. He took the other man’s hand and led him into the building. The change in temperature was always dramatic and sent a shiver down his spine. He saw Spencer standing nearby and called out to him.

Spencer turned and smiled at them as they walked up. “Frank had to work, but he’ll be here by the third period,” he explained at the absence of his boyfriend. “He really wanted to come for the whole game, but Bob didn’t have anyone else to work.”

“That’s okay,” Ryan said. “I need to go get changed. Look after him, will ya, Spence?” He motioned to Ray with his head and grinned.

Spencer just rolled his eyes and nodded. He turned and started walking towards the stands that were behind the benches. 

Ray looked at Ryan then at Spencer. He felt Ryan pulling away from him and pulled him back. “Kiss for luck,” he said as he kissed his boyfriend’s lips lightly.

“Thanks, Leia,” Ryan smirked, kissing Ray’s cheek before heading to the locker rooms. 

Ray watched him leave and then went to sit with Spencer. He got along well with Ryan’s best friend. They were similar in some ways, both quiet and thoughtful. When Ryan came out onto the ice, he waved at them as he skated by. They waved back, both grinning broadly.

The arena felt intense once the game started. Ray could feel the energy from the two teams on the ice. Neither one held back, hitting hard and skating fast. His eyes found Ryan every shift he was on the ice. It was amazing how the lanky young man became this beautiful and talented skater on ice. He watched his boyfriend skate around the defenders and pass the puck to his teammates.

Ray barely noticed Frank’s arrival near the end of the second period. Spencer was giving him a quick update of how the game was going. During the intermission, they talked about music. Spencer mentioned that he and Ryan were considering starting a band of their own, which Frank just loved, because “we could go on tour together!” Ray just laughed, thinking about both bands, Spencer’s including Brendon and Jon, too, and how his band and their band were all dating. To him, that idea sounded like a train wreck.

The third period started with the score tied. The teams were getting more physical and Ray actually winced a few times he saw Ryan get hit. He mentally made a note to run a hot bath for Ryan when he took him home. 

Time was running down and it was still tied. He saw Ryan call for the puck then dash down the ice. He never noticed when he got to his feet, but everyone was holding their breath as they watched his boyfriend skate down the ice. He avoided defenders and when he got close to the goal, he snapped the puck off his stick and…

The goal light and the clock went off at the exact same time. The goalie was looking for the puck, but it was in the back of his net. Ryan was being tackled by his teammates and Ray was jumping up and down, hugging Spencer and Frank. Ryan had just won the game and Ray was so proud of him.

The celebration finally ended and Ray was waiting near the locker room for Ryan. He was the last one out, a huge smile on his face when he saw Ray. “That was one hell of a shot,” Ray said with his own smile.

“Thanks.” Ryan blushed again. He actually allowed Ray to take his bag this time. The other man wrapped his free arm around him and he leaned into the embrace. “I’m starving,” he said as they began to walk to Ray’s car.

“Spence and Frankie went ahead to Denny’s to get a table,” Ray explained. “We’ll be there in less than five minutes.”

Ryan nodded and looked up at his boyfriend. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

Ray just smiled down at him and said, “You were born.” It was the easiest answer ever. He tossed Ryan’s bag into the back and then helped him into the car. “You’re deserving of a lot more than you think, Ry.”

Ryan waited until he got in the car and took his hand to kiss. “Then I am thankful I was born for you.”

 

**Tyler and Josh**

Tyler looked up when he heard a knock on his dorm room door. “Come in,” he said, curious as to whom it was. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. It was Saturday and most everyone was out doing whatever it was they did on campus on a Saturday. He happened to be studying.

The head that peeked in the door had red dyed hair on top that Tyler immediately recognized as Josh Dun. “Hey,” Josh said when he saw Tyler sitting on his bed. “Um, mind if I come in?”

Tyler rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I said ‘come in’, didn’t I?”

Josh grinned broadly, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and slipped in the door, closing it behind him. “Yeah, you did. How silly of me.” He moved over to the desk and sat down in the rolling chair with the back to his chest. “What’cha doing?”

Tyler had been watching Josh’s every move. His thoughts went to his psych class and what you can derive from how a person moves. He blinked when Josh spoke, bringing himself back to the present. “Working on a paper for one of my classes,” he replied with a sigh. 

Josh sat there for a few moments, turning the chair back and forth as he watched Tyler staring intently at the screen of his laptop. “So, there’s, like, a football game tonight.”

“Mm-hm,” Tyler responded, not really paying attention.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go. I mean, I’m marching with the band, but maybe you might like to go and enjoy the music.” His words all came out in a rush. “The football team isn’t half bad, either.”

Tyler’s brow furrowed and he looked up, slightly embarrassed because he had not really heard anything Josh had said. “What?”

Josh let out the breath he was holding and inhaled again. “I just asked if you wanted to go to the football game tonight. The marching band has a new show and I thought you might enjoy it.”

“Aren’t you in the band?”

Josh felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “Yeah. That’s why I was inviting you. You know, so you can see the show.”

“Um…” Tyler raised his head, glancing at his clock. It was almost one and he hadn’t had lunch yet. “Yeah, okay. Um, what time?”

“Awesome,” Josh said with a smile. “You can get in with the band if you want. We’re allowed to bring a guest. So, if you want, we can go grab some lunch then head over to the music building and you can ride over with us.”

Tyler pondered Josh’s proposal for a moment, wondering how the other man knew he hadn’t eaten yet, and closed his laptop. “Okay. Just let me change,” he said as he stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and his Ohio State hoodie. He stepped into the adjoining bathroom and changed quickly, brushed his hair and teeth then came back out.

Josh stayed in the chair the entire time, turning back and forth. He tapped out rhythms on the back of the seat, cadences and whatever he had running through his head. He stood up when Tyler came back in the room.

Tyler grabbed his wallet and keys from the table and shoved them in his pockets. “Where would you like to eat?”

“Taco Bell okay?” Josh asked.

Tyler grinned broadly. “That would be awesome.”

 

They walked to the Taco Bell near campus and filled up on burritos and tacos and nachos. They learned a bit more about each other, especially that they both loved Taco Bell. After they finished, they headed to the band building to catch the bus to the game. 

Tyler was sitting on the wall outside waiting on Josh to get in his uniform. He spoke to several members of the band he knew. There was Nick who played xylophone and Sean who played tenor. They had a band together with two of their friends and called themselves Walk the Moon. He liked the name, but it wasn’t what he would call his band if he ever had one, not that he ever would. 

Josh finally came out dressed in the bright red uniform carrying his hat and a case. “That does not look like a snare case, Josh,” Tyler scoffed. “I thought you played percussion.”

Josh raised the black case that was about eighteen inches long and about ten inches deep. “I do usually, but they needed an extra trumpet this week.” He moved over to put his hat on top of Tyler’s head. It was way too big for him and fell over his ears. Josh snickered and grabbed his arm. “C’mon. We’re loading the bus.”

Josh dragged Tyler over to the bus that would take the band to the field. It wasn’t a long ride, but it was easier to take their instruments over like this. When they arrived, Josh had to follow the rest of the band while Tyler helped out getting stationary stands for the percussion into the stands. 

He stood and watched the band perform their pre-game show, including the fight song and the national anthem. The band was really good. He could easily pick Josh out of the trumpets. His stride was unmistakable. When they band finished and they came back to the stands, Josh bounced up to him, grinning. “What did you think?”

Tyler shrugged and tried to keep his face straight. “Wasn’t bad.” It didn’t last long before he was grinning from ear to ear. “Dude, I can’t lie. You guys are awesome.”

Josh grinned broadly, his eyes doing that squinty thing again. “Thanks. We have until about eight minutes left in the half before we have to go down. You can stand over here with us.”

Tyler moved over to stand beside Josh and the rest of the trumpets as the game started. He got into the little dance moves the band did during certain cadences and songs. This was obviously a better way to spend his evening than going over his psychology homework.

When the band headed down to the field for halftime, Tyler was almost completely by himself in the stands. He wasn’t sure if he should stand or sit while watching them. He eventually opted for standing as that allowed him to see the whole field. The band went through several complex formations and Tyler noticed a couple of trumpets moving towards the front center of the field. His mouth fell open when he realized one was Josh.

The three trumpets performed an impressive solo with all three hitting a high C and holding it for several beats before the rest of the band joined in. Tyler found himself applauding and stomping his feet loudly to show the soloists how well they’d played. It had been amazing and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he awaited the band to return to the stands.

Josh was getting slapped on the shoulder by the other members as they came up the steps into the stands. He didn’t expect to get punched in the arm, but he turned to see Tyler smiling broadly at him. “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as he slapped Josh’s arm again.

Tyler’s grin was infectious. Josh smiled right back, his eyes squinting. “It was a surprise?” he replied as more of a question. “Did you like it?”

Tyler nodded enthusiastically. “Fucking awesome. Everyone was great!” He grabbed Josh’s uniform clad arm and shook him slightly. 

Josh felt ecstatic. He handed Tyler his trumpet and said, “Hold this for a second.” He stepped over to the band director and spoke to him briefly. The older man nodded and waved him away. Josh bounced back over to Tyler and took his instrument back. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Tyler blinked owlishly, confused as Josh grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the exit. “Where are we going? Don’t you have to stay through the rest of the game?”

“Nah, besides, you have a paper to finish,” Josh explained. “Let’s grab a pizza and then I’ll help you with that paper.”

Tyler grinned and nodded. “That sounds awesome.” He took his friend’s hand and started skipping away from the stadium.


End file.
